Sizz-Lorr
General Sizz-Lorr is a Frylord who owns a restaurant called Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster on the planet Foodcourtia. It is unknown if he came to work there of his own volition or was forced into service like Zim. When Zim was banished, he was delivered to Foodcourtia where he was placed under Sizz-lorr's stewardship, and the Frylord immediately started giving him difficult, and unenjoyable, jobs to do. As a rule, he did his best to make Zim's life as miserable as possible. However, Zim escaped from Foodcourtia briefly before the beginning of a huge event known as The Great Foodening. As a result of this, Sizz-Lorr was left to do all of the following work on his own. Sizz-Lorr's hatred for Zim only worsened when the Foodening began and Zim's disappearance left him incredibly shorthanded. After the Foodening ended, Sizz-Lorr eventually located Zim on Earth, kidnapped him, and took him back to Foodcourtia. The resulting events are shown in the episode "The Frycook What Came from All That Space". Once they arrived on Foodcourtia, Sizz-Lorr immediately put Zim to work. As assurance that Zim wouldn't escape a second time, Sizz-Lorr installed a security system that, by recognizing his bio-signature, would cause Zim to explode if he set foot outside of the restaurant. At this point, the Foodening was due to begin again very shortly, so Sizz-Lorr decided to take a vacation, leaving Zim in charge and stuck on the planet for twenty years to deal with the ensuing work alone, just as he had been. The idea of being stuck on Foodcourtia for so long pushed Zim to desperation, and despite the security system, he managed to escape. When Sizz-Lorr found out shortly afterward, he quickly took to hunting Zim down again, determined to keep him from leaving the planet, even if it meant that they would both be stuck there for the following twenty years. Unfortunately Zim eluded him, forcing Sizz-Lorr to endure another Foodening on Foodcourtia, alone. Personality Sizz-Lorr is harsh and vindictive. He's capable of holding long-term grudges, with every intention of seeing recompense paid, regardless of how long it will take or what effort he must put forward. In this respect, one could call him quite dedicated. He has a very commanding air, and doesn't seem to be afraid to throw his weight around when it comes to physical confrontation. His underlings (other than Zim) seem to hold him in high respect (or fear), and he was trusted enough to be given charge of controlling Zim, a very dangerous criminal. Facts of Doom *He seems to be nearly as tall as the current Tallest. *It is implied that despite his height, his position as Frylord, as opposed to Navigator or even Tallest, had something to do with his weight. As seen with Invader Skoodge, overweight Irkens are generally seen as extremely unattractive and unfit to be given any title of respect, despite how well they perform. Sizz-Lorr's general resentful mannerisms may be a result of feeling cheated by this, it has been hinted that he has a military background and despite having the stamina and the will of a soldier, he somehow ended in fast food services. *He is one of the few Irkens seen to have purple eyes. *His name is based on the Sizzler restaurant chain. *Sizz-Lorr is one of the few characters that has beaten up Zim off-screen. *The way Sizz-Lorr removes his mask is identical to the Predator alien in the film Predator. *Sizz-Lorr makes a non-playable appearance on a collectible card in Nicktoons MLB; the information on his card reveals that he, as a direct result of somehow getting a vendor's license, wants to franchise Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster in every baseball stadium, including the real-life ones. The card doesn't acknowledge whether or not Sizz-Lorr cares that Zim has escaped his indentured servitude again, however. *It appears that Sizz-Lorr may be the physically strongest Irken encountered thus far, and one of Zim's most powerful enemies. He may even be the only Irken who Zim fears. *When Sizz-Lorr stands underneath the Shloogorg's Flavor Monster sign, it comes down on him, replacing his frycook's outfit with spiked battle gear, complete with a giant spatula. This implies he took every precaution possible to ensure Zim wouldn't escape again; although this might also be standard Frylord battle armor. *Despite his status as a Frylord, Sizz-Lorr it is implied that he had a military background, which is hinted at by the scar above his right eye, and he later wears a battle suit as he prepares to hunt down Zim when he escapes the restaurant. *It can be implied that Sizz-Lorr lives at his restaurant in an unseen room as he was seen holding two suitcases, preparing to leave Foodcourtia before The Great Foodening began. *In the DVD commentary, Jhonen Vasquez notes that the Irken symbol on Sizz-Lorr's shoulder pads and on the floor of his ship was an animation error. He should have had the standard two-eyed symbol. The one-eyed symbol is for invaders and Sizz-Lorr is not an invader. *Jhonen also noted on the episode's commentary that he didn't realize just how tall Sizz-Lorr was until after he designed him. *Similar to Tak, Sizz-Lorr has had his freedom snatched away as a result of Zim's destructively selfish behavior. *Also, like Tak, Sizz-Lorr tells Zim that his "mission" isn't real and that the Tallest lied to him, but he doesn't believe either of them. *Sizz-Lorr is one of three characters shown to intimidate or frighten Zim, the other two being Gaz and Hobo 678. *Sizz-Lorr technically can be seen as an anti-hero, since while he is an antagonist to Zim, at the same time he was preventing him from returning to Earth so he could either conquer or destroy the planet. .]] *Sizz-Lorr is mentioned in Issue 34 of the comic series, as Zim mistakes another large alien with the same proportions (but different skin and eye colors) for Sizz-Lorr and pays to have him locked up on Moo-Ping 10. See also *Foodcourtia *Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster *The Great Foodening *The Frycook What Came From All That Space *Gashloog *Sizz-Lorr and Zim's Relationship *Sizz-Lorr Screenshots Category:Irkens Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Screenshots Category:Zim Enemies Category:Temporary Characters Category:Foodcourtia Category:Irken Empire Category:Aliens